Burning For Revenge
by Riptos-Calavera
Summary: One man's desire for revenge pushes him to new limits, Yuan finds himself torn between self preservation and a desire for atonement. Insaneiac Approved, Read & Review please, it is worth that. My most underrated work to date, needs more pageviews


Hey again everyone, I'm back for the first time in a while…why?

Well lately I've found myself captivated once more by the world that is Tales of Symphonia, all going well this should hopefully be the best short story I've ever written.

Got to give props to Insaneaic the Maniac for helping me realise I still have a love for the fiction base this game has provided here on own nothing of Tales of Symphonia, that privilege is Namco's and Namco's alone, I do however, own the character Ezekiel Langridge, hopefully to become a staple of my stories should he be well enough liked.

This story shall be written in the first person's perspective allowing me to try something a little bit new with this. If you don't like it meh! It's merely an experiment and could be just what my writing style needs to thrive, well we'll see.

_**Prologue**_

_Ezekiel_

_I should never have tried alone, but my own stubbornness and unwillingness to listen to reason has led me to where I am now, bleeding profusely and struggling to breathe. Avenging my father has been the driving force behind my training for months, all been for the one goal of killing the man who destroyed him. This man happened to be a lot stronger than I ever thought possible and now as I clutch the slash wound on my chest tightly with my bloody hand, I have to believe that I will be seeing my father again sooner than I would like._

"_He's over here!" I hear a voice yell from down the corridor, the garb of a desian as plain as day, before I can push myself back into a battle stance, I see a couple more appear from around the corner. Seems like today is a good day to die I think as I draw my ace in the hole from its holster. My magitechnology pistol is the last thing my late father ever left me and hopefully won't be the last weapon I ever use._

"_Stay back!!" I holler desperately as the three desians encircle me, the three are unaffected by this threat and don't even step back when I aim my pistol at the first of my assailants._

_He swings his blade at me as I fire my shot, the bullet penetrating his chest plate and sending him into a nearby wall, a pool of blood forming around the fresh corpse as it slouched lifeless against it. The shock registers on the face of the other two desians for a second before they attack together, quickly I fire at the second attacker and barely register that I've shot through his hand forcing him to drop his weapon and cradle the ragged hole._

_However in this time, I fail to stop the third blade from slashing across my side, I yelp in pain as I feel fresh blood coursing from the large gash. As I sink to one knee I use my free hand to grasp one of my primary weapons, a solid silver sai, in a quick motion which almost causes me to_ _almost pass out owing to the pain, I lodge the blade a good six inches into the desian's throat causing him to gargle blood from the rough incision. _

_I can barely stand as I breathe laboriously propped up against one of the metallic silver walls, if another squad or even a single desian comes down this corridor now, I'm finished, it really was that simple and I knew it. I slid myself down the wall towards the entrance leaving a trail of blood behind me as I went. _

_The entrance to this unholy place seemed like the gateway to heaven as the sun beat down outside and blazed through the door, I staggered through feeling the comforting radiance of the blazing sun as I looked for someplace where I could die in peace._

_After what seemed like hours in the sun but was in actuality only about five minutes I found a small oasis in the burning sands of Triet desert, this would do nicely I thought as I fell against a palm tree. Slowly I felt my vision fade away to blackness as I noted something white and yellow in my blurred vision and then there was nothing._

_**Burning For Revenge**_

_Colette_

I wonder who he is, I look at the person who only one day prior had been a mess in the desert, and thank goodness Professor Raine had been in Iselia when I had flown back with him on my back. Whatever had caused all those horrible wounds on him she wasn't clear on, but she knew she had to help him and that was all that mattered at the time.

I was a little startled when I saw him stir a little, he must be ready to wake up, I turn to leave, I needed to get the Professor so that she could ask him any questions like how he wound up the way he was.

Iselia hadn't changed since Lloyd had reformed the worlds three weeks prior, the mayor had been impeached by the rest of the town for his intolerance of half-elves, just goes to show what saving the world will do for you, especially if you were a half-elf like Raine and Genis are.

A puppy crossed my path and I couldn't help but gush, well it was a really cute puppy with big eyes and white fur, I chased after it as it ran across my path not noticing a tree root sticking out from the ground. I almost caught the little puffball when suddenly I felt myself stumble over the root. "Ow!" I exclaimed before noticing that the puppy was long gone, I was saddened more by that than the fact I had hurt myself.

Dusting myself off, I made my way to Professor Raine's home and knocked a couple of times.

The door opened and the familiar mass of spiky silver hair greeted me, "Colette! How are you?"

"I'm fine Genis, is the Professor home, the man I found yesterday is starting to come round."

Genis turned round and hollered into the house, "Raine, Colette's here!"

A small amount of fumbling could be heard, the Professor must have been rummaging through her books again, she had been writing a story on the real Mithos after his defeat so that the world would know the truth, they deserved to know according to Raine, I on the other hand felt that it was better for the world to have something to believe and have faith in. Martel after all in some shape or form was real, I know, I saw her with my own eyes after Lloyd reunited the world with the Eternal Sword.

A bewildered Raine finally got to the door, "What is it Colette?" she asked.

"The man we saved yesterday is starting to wake up, I didn't want to ask questions alone." I said as I stared at the floor.

"Okay let's go!" Raine simply stated.

_Ezekiel_

I awakened to find myself in a quaint room and in a comfortable bed, how I got here I couldn't understand, last I remembered was being slumped against a palm tree and waiting for my death. The fact I'm here now doesn't make a lick of sense to me.

At this point I remembered my failings, I had failed my father, had failed myself, I couldn't even die with dignity and instead find myself in a comfortable bed, no doubt someone who had saved him from his admittedly desperate plight. "I'm sorry father," I muttered at the ceiling hoping to take solace in the fact that he could perhaps hear me. I knew I was suffering from a severe case of self-pity and I also knew that would probably be the death of me. I had to look on the bright side, I had another chance to avenge my father and this time I wouldn't fail.

Before I could continue this line of thinking, the door opened and two women walked in to the room, the first of which was clearly a half-elf, she was dressed in a simple orange robe with black pants and white boots. The second however caught my eye, she was garbed in a white overcoat with black pants and white boots, her hair flowed freely and was a very shiny blonde. Her eyes were the deepest blue I thought I'd ever seen and I could have sworn I was gazing into the soul of an angel.

The first woman spoke to me first, "Hello, how are you feeling?"

I had to be honest at least, "like hell, my chest still hurts."

"Well you had a large gash along your chest, it's left a scar but the only pain you should be feeling is residual from the healing process," she retorted.

I felt a wave of gratitude as I realised that I had indeed been totally healed, sure there were still scars but scars were a lot better than wide open wounds, "Thank you," I uttered sincerely.

"You are welcome," the healer replied.

"Before you ask me anything what are your names?" I had to at least know who I was speaking to, it would be rude not to ask.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Raine Sage and this is Colette Brunel," she replied with a slight bow obviously realising she had forgotten to introduce herself. "And you are?"

"My name's Ezekiel, Ezekiel Langridge," I replied politely.

"Well Ezekiel, when we found you, you were in a bit of a state, can you tell us what happened?" Raine asked inquisitively.

"I-uh," I couldn't be sure exactly what to tell them, they could be my enemies, until I knew exactly who I was dealing with, it would be more prudent to lie, "I was attacked by bandits in the desert, they left me for dead," at least that part was true but inside my conscience ached, these people had saved my life and I had nothing to offer but lies and deception, I felt no better than the desians that nearly took my life.

Raine arched an eyebrow, she knew, she had to, I could see it in her eyes as I said it, she at least knew I hadn't been attacked by bandits, I realised my mistake when I saw my clothes and weapons slung over a chair at the other side of the room. If I had been attacked by bandits would it not have been common sense for them to steal my weapons, my pistol was hardly something a thief could pass up. Still it was too late to change my story now.

An eerie silence passed before Colette finally broke the silence "Well I'm glad you're okay," she smiled, a genuine smile, it looked like it could light up the room on it's own and I smiled my own, my first smile in as long as I could remember, I raised a hand and flicked my fringe out of my face (Think Adult Gohan from DBZ for the hair), and sat up properly.

"I think I need to get dressed, is it okay if I can have some time alone?" I requested.

"Very well, I'll check up on you later to make sure there is nothing I've missed," Raine responded with concern.

Colette piped up, "You are welcome to stay here with me and my father until you find your way again."

I couldn't help but smile, such kindness was unprecedented, especially seeing as I'm a half elf, I have my father to thank for that curse, "That would be good thank you…for everything," I nodded at her as the pair of women walked out of the door.

I got up and felt the long line across my chest and my side, wincing at the 'residual' pain that was left behind by the blades. Whether or not Raine believed me about the bandit attack was irrelevant, I almost certainly wouldn't be around for long enough to really get to know anyone, although I felt a little guilty for what almost felt like playing on Colette's feelings as she seemed like a really nice person.

Slipping on the black T-shirt and black leather chest plate, I clipped my holsters for my Sai to my right side and my pistol to my left, I picked up my red bandana and put it back across my forehead where it belonged. A weird thing I noticed was that my clothes were undamaged; there must have been a pretty good tailor in town that repaired my clothes seeing as how he remembered the amount of tears on them before. I slipped on my black pants clipping my dragon belt as I did so. I put on my black leather boots and stretched out wincing as more pain throbbed from my chest as I pushed my back forward mid stretch.

Opening the door, I noticed I was in a quaint village, almost untouched by any form of magitechnology, the only thing I noticed was the occasional lamp, but apart from that it was just like home, just like Ozette, or at least what used to be Ozette. He had been lucky to escape from that village when the attack from divine angels of Cruxis had attacked them, if it wasn't for my father then I would never have escaped, really ironic that a day that was supposed to be a happy day turned out to be a tragic one. My eighteenth birthday was marred by the death of my mother and it was the sign that I had to make my own way in life as much as I didn't want to.

I made my way to the mayor's house, which I had had pointed out to me by a random villager, I promptly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door was answered by a burly middle aged man with blond hair. "Ah you must be the man who was brought here yesterday," he stated. "Please come in, come in," he continued.

I stepped inside and was directed to a seat in the spacious living room, "Thanks," I murmured. "Where am I, I still haven't been told where I am yet."

The mayor sat down at the seat across from mine and clasped his hands staring at me thoughtfully before replying. "You are in Iselia, maybe a day away from where you were found."

I sat in quiet contemplation, a day away? How on earth did I get here so quickly then, I should only have gotten here now if that was the case and I would almost certainly be dead.

"I presume you are thinking about how you got here so quickly," the mayor interrupted my thoughts. "The startled expression gives me the impression that I am right," the mayor laughed.

"Well the thought had crossed my mind," I jested with a sly smile on my face.

"Let's just say that the angels seem to favour you my friend," the mayor replied cryptically.

The startled expression I was wearing must have quadrupled in that one sentence, "What do you mean?" I clasped my hands together so tightly that my knuckles were starting to turn white.

"We have an angel that resides in this very village and she brought you here on her back," the mayor smiled, he seemed to be enjoying the reaction he was getting from me.

"Who is it?" I almost silently croaked out.

"Oh, our young Colette is an angel," the mayor finished dramatically.

I couldn't really be surprised, she has the presence that certainly gives her the aura of an angel, I felt it when I looked at her for the first time, well the second time considering I was now sure I know what the white and yellow blur I saw in the desert was now. "I see, well I suppose I should go see her seeing as how I owe her my life."

"You do that!" the mayor grinned widely before standing and showing me the way out.

I bowed respectfully before leaving the house, Colette, an angel, it almost seems supernatural but I guess I won't know until I speak to her again.

_Yuan_

"I don't care how you do it just find him!" I yelled at one of my numerous subordinates, the wound under the bandage on my arm throbbing, how a single person made it through all of his renegades to get to him was nothing short of insulting.

I paced back and forth in the main control room waiting to hear the news that this 'Ezekiel' had been captured and he was ready for interrogation. During their battle, I had been labelled a murderer, apparently I had killed this kid's father at some point but I haven't been directly responsible for any deaths to speak of since the human that had been foolish enough to kill Martel almost four thousand years ago. Indeed I was responsible for that but that was purely justified especially considering the change that happened in one of my best friends shortly afterwards. If I had indeed killed this child's father, I would at least attempt to atone for it but I haven't done a damn thing. Irritated beyond belief, I shouted down the intercom, "double the security, I want no more screw ups like before!"

_Colette_

I hadn't been expecting anyone to come and visit me today, I had only just finished hanging up the clothes on the washing line when I heard a familiar voice, "Hey!" it said in an informal manner.

I looked up to catch the red eyes of Ezekiel, "Oh hi Ezekiel, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, and I've been told I have you to thank for it," he responded sullenly.

"Well it's no problem," I felt the colour rise to my cheeks, I always found myself in a state like this whenever I got thanked for something.

"The mayor told me that you are an angel." He added monotonously not breaking eye contact for a second.

I blinked nervously and gave a little giggle, "That's right!"

He sighed, "If you hadn't saved my life, I would kill you where you stand."

Okay now I was visibly stunned, I knew it, this man had been so nice before but now he said he would kill her if he wasn't in her debt, I shifted uncomfortably, "Why?"

"My mother was killed by angels!" he yelled in an attempt to stop a tear slipping from his eye.

My eyes got wider still, "What happened?"

"The angels destroyed Ozette and killed my mother with it, that's what!!" he practically yelled hysterically.

I had to salvage something from this, I owed it to him, I felt a sense of pity stronger than I had for quite some time. "Not all angels are like that!"

"I'm sorry but until I can see otherwise, I can't, I won't believe that!" he said before turning and walking away.

I sighed audibly, "I'm sorry too."

_Ezekiel_

I knew I had probably gone overboard with Colette but angels are a very touchy subject for me, I really was attached to my mother, especially because my father couldn't be around very much, his work was very important. It wasn't long before the angels attacked that my father told me his occupation, he was a desian and apparently a very good one. Well being Tethe'allan didn't allow me to know exactly what sort of people that they were, however that was made abundantly clear when the worlds were joined. Merely travelling across the Sylvarantine continent had been enough for me to hear terrible stories of the desians and their deeds. My father had always sworn to me that his organisation was against the angels of Cruxis but the tales had unsettled me, the tales had caused me to strike at the desian base my father was a high ranking member of and was quite possibly going to send me back there considering that my father's murderer was there too.

I was going back to Triet, I was going to avenge my parents.

_Lloyd – 24 hours later_

The journey to collect all the exspheres had been a tough one and with a friend like Zelos accompanying me, you can imagine how many rough times had been had. The renegade base was around here so a free board and lodgings for the evening was assured. Zelos had insisted that Yuan owed them both big time for saving the world and putting Mithos to rest. I couldn't argue with that logic.

The place looked as cold and dark as ever in relation to the warmth and brightness outside. The doors still functioned though as they slid open with a quiet 'whoosh' revealing the dim yet futuristic looking corridors.

"Hmmm, lots of guards today!" Zelos absently commented.

I had to agree, there was at least twice as many guards posted from when the original party had broken in here to bust him out.

One of the many soldiers stepped forward "Halt! Who goes there?" he demanded firmly.

"It's Lloyd Irving and Zelos Wilder, we wish to speak to Yuan, can it be arranged?" I asked.

"Master Irving, Chosen, right this way!" the guard turned and walked down the corridor. I could have sworn I saw Zelos cringe when he was referred to as the Chosen.

We were led down a corridor to a beautifully adorned room, one which I myself had stumbled into when attempting to evade re-capture.

"And just who the hell are you?" Yuan asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" I responded barely maintaining my composure.

"Some things will never change Lloyd!" Yuan laughed.

"And some things do!" I finished.

Zelos scratched his head, "Have I missed some kind of internal joke here fellas?" he crossed his arms and gave me a quizzical look.

I laughed, "Nah, not really, just remembering when Yuan and I first met, it was in this very room."

"Indeed." Yuan added.

I finally took observation of a bandage on Yuan's arm, "What happened to you?" I raised an eyebrow and wondered who or what could possibly injure a seraph.

"We were attacked by some crazy man, he mowed through dozens of my renegades and attacked me, I got him worse than he got me though, I have scouts out looking for him now," Yuan said with a cocky tone.

I had to be impressed, I had done it myself, swept through a renegade base, that also meant I knew how hard it was to do, this guy was good and it was hard to shake a feeling of discomfort about it. "Well now I understand the security, you think he'll be back!"

"I somehow know he will," Yuan sighed placing a hand on his forehead, "He seems to believe I killed his father."

Zelos was taken aback, "I never knew you killed anyone."

"As far as I know, I haven't but this kid seems to think otherwise and it seems he won't stop until he avenges him." Yuan sat down and rubbed his temples, "Who would have guessed that problems would continue after Mithos was taken care of?"

I glared a little, stunned at Yuan's faltering belief in a peaceful future, "There are always going to be problems, it really all depends on how you deal with them, maybe we can find this man and find out everything from him, do you even know who his father was?" I asked realising it to be an obvious question.

"That's just it, he never told me who his father was, he just told me that I was responsible for his death." Yuan lamented.

"Well maybe we should find out, if you say he'll be back, we'll wait here until he does." I say boldly.

"I would never formally request your help Lloyd but you can stay as long as you wish, if you happen to be here then so be it." Yuan stood up and addressed the guards at the door. "Keldo, show our guests to their quarters."

"At once sir!" Keldo obediently replied.

_Zelos_

I couldn't believe that the almighty Yuan was shaking in his boots or at least that's what it looked like. To say it was unsettling was perhaps the biggest understatement ever, after all, when I was spying on Lloyd and the others for him he always seemed incapable of showing any symptoms of stress.

I was shaken from my reverie by Lloyd tapping my arm, "You okay? You seem like you are spacing out a bit."

"Yeah bud, don't sweat it I'm fine, just sort of concerned about this guy you know?" I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to walk.

"Thing is, I know how Yuan feels, I mean I've been branded a murderer in the past and had to live with it, heck even Dad had to deal with it on at least one occasion," Lloyd noted with sentiment.

"Dirk killed someone!" I blurted out without thinking.

Lloyd just seemed to stare at me with the 'god what a retard' expression that I had commonly seen Genis a.k.a. brat wear. "Oh you mean Kratos right?" I scratched the back of my head as I realised how stupid I must have sounded.

"Of course you dork!" he quipped back.

I put on a pout before retaliating, "Hey at least I didn't think Regal cooked with his feet," I burst out laughing.

Lloyd put on a hard glare before smiling himself, "Alright you have me there but how was I to know he could still cook really well with bound hands?"

Keldo turned round and faced his charges, "This shall be your room sirs, I hope it's to you liking," he said before excusing himself.

I stepped through the slide door first and took in the details of the room, it was nothing short of luxurious, well for somewhere based in Sylvarant anyway, my house was still better heh! "Not bad!" I remarked somewhat impressed. Lloyd however stood in awe at the huge beds and equipment in the room. It was quite amusing when I saw him hug the fridge. "Watch that she doesn't give you the cold shoulder, all those fridges are like that!" All I got was a vacant stare from Lloyd for that one. It really does disappoint me that a lot of my grade A humour is lost on him.

_Ezekiel_

The base which had nearly claimed my life was not a hundred yards ahead of me, I took cover behind a nearby sand dune. I had evaded numerous patrols just getting this close, it certainly seemed as if Yuan, that treacherous bastard had upped security since the last time I was here. I traced the scar along my chest that he himself had given me and narrowed my eyes into a fierce glare. I slid my hand down from the scar and latched onto my pistol, slowly drawing it from it's holster, I watched as another patrol reported back to the guards on the gate. I would have to bide my time, but unfortunately for Yuan, patience was one of my strong points.

The remainder of the day passed by uneventfully as I memorised the amount of time it took for a patrol to leave and return, even taking note of the points they were in visual range of the main entrance from between sand dunes. With this knowledge, I knew now was the time to strike so silently slipping between two sand dunes I crept up on one of the gate guards.

In a deft motion I swept in behind him, covered his mouth and stabbed him through the heart from behind. As his body shuddered to a halt I placed him on the ground and drew bead on the other guard with my pistol, just as he turned to face me I shot a round straight into his head, creating an impressive crimson spray against the wall.

"So much for subtlety," I remarked as I walked towards the main door. Flicking off my Sai to rid the majority of blood from the blade, I re-holstered it and held my pistol in both hands, waiting for the impending struggle with the guard force.

The door slid open with a groan as the gears pulled the large metal plates apart, the noise must have attracted everyone within ten miles. Sure enough, a couple of guards turned their heads towards me…big mistake. Quickly I ran at them aiming my pistol as I went. Bam! Bam! Two shots, two hits, the first of which being in the first one's knee and the second being in the other's chest. The second one had the decency to die quietly, but the first however had the nerve to scream bloody murder which probably destroyed any chance of stealth that I had left.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him in frustration as I fired the last round of my clip into him, silencing him instantly. I ejected the clip and placed a fresh one into the handle and cocked the chamber. I was good to go again.

If my sense of direction was correct, I would have to go through the barracks if I wanted to have a direct route to Yuan. I remembered last time I tried that, I alerted most of the base and was exhausted by the time I got to him before. No, I had to find an indirect route to get to him this time, I had to be at a hundred percent or at least close to it, next time I fought Yuan would be the last, one way or another.

_Yuan_

He was back, I knew he would be I thought as I looked at the security monitors which shown the young man clearly shooting one of his renegades. "Dammit Ezekiel, why are you so dead set on this?" I shouted to no-one in particular. I wasn't going to be put into anything close to resembling a panic by a single person, this was a time for action not panic. I flicked on the intercom to the barracks, "Renegades, this is Lord Yuan speaking, we have an intruder in the main hallway, he is on his way to you now, take up your battle stations and stop him!" I flicked the switch off, I may not be guilty of what he is saying I am, but that doesn't mean I wont defend myself. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable conclusion before I remembered an important detail.

"Keldo, come in!" I spoke down the radio. I was answered promptly which is always pleasing.

"Yes Lord Yuan!" he replied confidently.

"Bring Lloyd and the Chosen of Tethe'alla to me," I barked.

"At once Lord Yuan!" he clicked off his radio.

Yuan smiled, a small smile, now he could only sit and wait as things worked themselves out.

Or he could have done if he could still see his quarry through the security monitors…he was gone. "Dammit!!" I exclaimed loudly.

_Lloyd_

I couldn't believe this guy had came back already, Zelos and I were wakened by the sounds of blaring alarms, unless Yuan had decided to have a fire drill or something, it seemed very likely that his assailant had returned. My suspicions were confirmed when Keldo the renegade who showed us here walked into the room with an expression of worry on his face.

"Lord Yuan has requested your presence," Keldo spoke quickly.

"Okay, Zelos come on, get out of bed, we gotta get moving!" I chastised Zelos.

"Five more minutes mom," he yawned sleepily.

I couldn't help but laugh before remembering the situation we were currently in, "Come on Zelos!" I demanded before kicking him out of his bed.

"Woah! Who turned out the lights!?" he screamed in a panic as he fell off the bed with the duvet over his head.

I clipped on my Material Blades and waited for Zelos to realise he was awake. "I dunno how you can sleep through that alarm," I muttered.

Zelos shielded his eyes as he finally managed to get the duvet off of him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"That guy who attacked Yuan is back, he wants to see us now." I replied folding my arms as I did so.

Zelos grabbed his sword and slammed it into it's sheath, "Okay let's go!"

_Ezekiel_

I couldn't believe how I'd manage to luck out, shortly after the alarms went off, I saw my answer to an indirect route. Namely a vent cover removed from the air vent system. A swift climb and the replacing of the vent cover later and I was concealed from any renegade patrols looking for me. I watched with a small smile on my face as I watched those desians run about like headless chickens hunting for me.

Content with the knowledge that I could almost move about the base as I pleased, I started to shuffle my way down the narrow vent in an attempt to make as little noise as possible, stopping to check my bearings at every vent cover, I needed to be sure that I wasn't going to drop down straight into an ambush.

After what seemed like hours of crawling, I finally looked down through a grate and saw my target, the only problem was he didn't seem to be alone. With him appeared to be two young men, one wearing bright red and having twin blades or at least that's what the holsters led me to believe. The other was wearing a combination of white and…pink, hmmm I wondered. My eyes drifted to his weapon, he possessed but one sword which was sheathed, however he had a shield as well which would make things a bit more complicated. I had confidence in my own abilities though, I was sure I could at least pose a challenge. "This is for you father," I whispered to myself quietly as I prayed to Martel for strength to do what needed to be done.

In a swift motion I drove my elbow into the cover knocking it to the floor below and flung myself in a graceful front flip to land on my feet on the ground. "Yuan, today you die!" I shouted as a bitter rage enveloped my being. My hands drifted towards my Saidons as my eyes focussed on Yuan's. Inside them I saw nothing, no fear, just what looked to be a sense of sorrow but it could just as easily have been guilt.

"Lloyd, Zelos, stay out of this, this is my fight and my fight alone." Yuan sighed as he unclipped his cape and brandished the weapon which had caused me my injury before. I watched as he swung the Swallow blade expertly in front of him as Lloyd and Zelos merely nodded and backed away, Lloyd to Yuan's left and Zelos to his right.

I drew both Saidons from their holsters and spun them around a few times in my hands before pointing them at my father's murderer. "I will never forgive you for what you have done, I may have missed the chance to avenge my mother but I can still kill you for what you did to my father!!" I roared, incensed beyond belief.

Yuan seemed to grip his blade tighter as he sighed. "If that is what you really think then come at me!" he snapped his eyes open at the end of his sentence and put his battle face on.

I needed no extra fuel for the fire burning within me, I ran straight at him, Saidons pointed at his black heart. I swung at him only to have the blades knocked to the side by the vicious double blade of the desian I so despised.

"Is that all?" Yuan taunted.

"You bastard!" I shrieked as I entered a flurry of parries with the double blade, how he was able to stop two weapons with one was nothing short of inspiring.

The two men that were standing outside of this fight looked on with concern in their eyes, I was uncertain as to whether they would jump in to help Yuan but the way things seemed to be going, I already wished they just weren't there. Yuan just like last time was proving to be a formidable foe but there was one thing he hadn't counted on and that was my pistol, I just needed the time to wield it without fear of repercussion.

Yuan brought the swallow blade down upon me with a tremendous amount of strength, I had to bring both my Saidons up to catch the blade, straining both my arms I managed to hold the blade in position, however I had to fall to one knee to do so. However, I began to feel mana welling up beneath me, "Oh no!" I uttered out loud as I attempted to push back up.

"Spark wave!" Yuan called, before I knew where I was, I felt what felt like ten thousand volts coursing up my spine. I screamed various obscenities as the pain continued and my flesh started to smoke a little. Then just as suddenly as it started I dropped to the floor panting raggedly as I struggled for breath.

Yuan held the Swallow blade over my head as I made my way back to one knee and glared at me with his cold cold eyes. "You claim I killed your father, who was he?" he asked with bitterness in his voice.

"What do you care? He's not coming back." I speak hysterically, feeling tears nipping at the edge of my eyes, no the bastard isn't going to get the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Fine, so be it!" Yuan responded with an icy tone, he pulled the Swallow back and swung for my neck, in the blink of an eye I had my pistol drawn and shot into the desian's thigh.

I got to my feet and watched with great satisfaction as Yuan squirmed over the floor cradling the ragged hole in his leg, "You deserve much worse than what I've given you," I sneer, filled with an air of pride as I level the pistol with Yuan's head. "Say hi to my father when you see him, I hope he kills you again and again."

As I was about to squeeze the trigger I am suddenly thrown to the side as a wave of energy hit me and sent me to the ground. I look to the side and see the man in red with his swords drawn and in a battle stance. "Why? Why do you have to kill for revenge, killing for revenge leads to nothing more than further senseless killing!" he shouted.

"He deserves to die, he killed my father!" I exclaimed, a tear forging a course down my cheek, damn my weakness all to hell.

"I honestly don't believe that, who was he?" the man asked.

I frowned, "Not like you will know him, he was a desian named Botta." The looks I got from the three men in the room told me I was wrong in this assumption.

"Bot…ta?" Yuan croaked, "Your father was Botta?"

"Yes and you killed him!" I retorted.

The man in red stepped forward, "No he didn't and I can prove it!"

My eyes widened a little before a sneer came back to my face, "You lie!"

The man in red began a chant, I put myself in a defensive stance and prepared for an attack. One never came, all that happened was a bright flash of light. Standing before me was…Origin, but that wasn't possible, he had only heard of the almighty king of summon spirits in legends of lore from his father when he was a child.

"What is it you ask of me Lloyd?" Origin asked in a loud commanding voice.

"This man needs to see evidence of Botta the renegade's last moments, can you do this?" 'Lloyd' asked politely.

"I can!" Origin replied in his booming baritone.

I maintained my defensive posture as the room started to fade around me, all of a sudden a new area shifted into view. I could see Yuan and my dad standing in the wreckage of what used to be a desian base.

"_What the?" (A/N: Ezekiel's words will be in Italics throughout seeing as how he isn't really there he's just witnessing it, after all Origin is the spirit of time and space)_

In the clearing in front of them, Lloyd and a large party of about seven other people made their way to them.

"Renegades? What are they doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"_Renegades, aren't they Desians?"_

"Lloyd, good, we knew you would come here." Yuan commented in his usual cocky tone.

Ezekiel sat in silence as he watched the whole plan to germinate the giant tree unfold in front of him, he could scarcely believe it, his father was never a desian and neither was Yuan, they were both members of a different group called the Renegades.

The scene flashed onto a beach island surrounded by water, in front of him was a huge mechanical looking entrance to a cave. Standing before him was his father and two 'renegades', once again Lloyd and his entourage of compatriots were speaking to them.

"Do not under any circumstances destroy this reactor, we need this one operational if we are to germinate the great seed," his father ordered.

Lloyd nodded, "No problem, we'll deal with Rodyle and leave the rest to you."

"Very good!" Father said before turning to walk inside with his renegade companions.

"Okay guys are we ready for this!" Lloyd cheered whilst pumping a fist in the air.

Another flash. The scene switched to the control room where Lloyd had just dealt the final blow to the transformed Desian grand cardinal Rodyle, I watched as the green monster pushed the switch for the self-destruct of the reactor.

Lloyd and his friends began to panic, even Raine, the doctor from Iselia which I had only just noticed was in this group couldn't figure it out even though she tried. What shocked me though was the fact I saw my father and his two renegades storming into the room and asking to take over on the machine.

I watched from my permanent standpoint as they all left except for my father and the renegades. I saw my father push a button on the console which sealed them in the room. What scared me more is the fact that I could actually feel the water that was trickling in through small ducts in the flooring. _"You can't be serious!" _I found myself asking no-one.

I soon heard my father speak into the intercom and tell Lloyd that the self-destruct had been deactivated.

I watched as he climbed to the higher level and came face to face with Lloyd through the thick glass. "Tell Lord Yuan we have succeeded," he said proudly.

"No, tell him yourself!!" I heard Lloyd yell through the glass but before he could do anything more, my father had lowered the bulkhead which blocked them from view from my father and for me. Whatever happened to them next I would probably never know but I watched as my father dropped do his knees and prayed.

"Martel, if you do indeed exist, please watch over my son, don't allow him to die needlessly and allow him to live a happy life, do this and I will proudly die so that the worlds may live," I could swear I saw a tear in his eyes, a combination of joy and regret on his face as it landed in the growing lake of water around his knees.

I couldn't take anymore, this was just to much to bear, now I was about to bear witness to BOTH of my parents' deaths._ "Please stop I've seen enough!" _I wailed.

Before I'd even finished the sentence I was back in what I now knew to be the renegade base and not a desian base at all.

"Will that be all?" I heard Origin ask Lloyd.

"I hope so," Lloyd responded quietly, with that and a small nod from Lloyd, Origin disappeared, back to his seal until he needed to be called upon again.

I could barely speak, the tears that were flowing from my eyes were uncontrollable, my father had indeed died under Yuan's order but it was his own choice, he died a hero just how he always wanted. I couldn't hate Yuan for merely giving my dad the opportunity to do so. It truly was as Lloyd had said, 'killing for revenge spawns nothing more than senseless killing.'

I managed to stifle the last of my sobs as I got back to my feet from one knee, "Thank you Lloyd, thank you for showing me the truth before it was too late," I smiled, a small smile but a smile none the less, it was hard to do much more considering I still felt the pain of the Spark Wave from earlier.

"No problem, as soon as you said you were Botta's son, I knew there couldn't be evil in you, he was a great friend to all of us," Lloyd grinned a wide boyish grin.

Yuan stumbled back to his feet as Zelos healed his leg up with first aid. "Your father was like a brother to me, for months I have thought about his memory and there isn't a day that goes by that I wish I hadn't sent him to that damned ranch."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, the people I've killed all in a rage, I don't deserve to be forgiven for the atrocities I've committed," I lamented lifting a silver saidon from the metallic floor and aiming it for my own throat.

Before I could finish the plunge so to speak, Yuan had sprouted what could only be described as angelic wings and swiped the sai out of my hand and onto the ground. "No freakin way! You're an angel too?" I shrieked in shock and in fear.

Lloyd broke the uneasy silence that followed, "Ezekiel, all three of us are in some shape or form, Zelos here was the Chosen of Tethe'alla."

Zelos shuddered, "I hate when I'm called that, it's just Zelos or Super-Awesome-Sexy-Chick-Magnet, whichever is easier." Lloyd and Yuan both slapped their foreheads.

I had to laugh, Zelos' brash humour was enough to slap me from my near suicidal reverie but maybe that's what he was good for. Unless of course he was a strong fighter too then I could see him as more than just a mascot heh!

Yuan walked back after retracting his wings, now convinced I wasn't going to take my own life. "I have a proposition for you," he began.

"Yes?" I inquired arching an eyebrow as I did so.

"I have been struck by the grief of losing your father almost as much as you had and I feel it would honour him by offering you his former position as my number two here with the renegades." Yuan continued.

I shrugged in defeat, "I don't think many of your renegades would be happy with me commanding them after I must have killed at least twenty of their comrades in the last week."

"I can make them see my way, I am the leader here after all, and one thing I ask of all my soldiers is unwavering loyalty." Yuan countered.

"I don't see a problem with it, I think it's what dad would have wanted, mom too no doubt." I let a small smile grace my face before continuing. "As long as I don't have to call you 'Lord'."

Yuan frowned a bit before answering, "done!"

"Sign me up then." I smiled.

"Thank you, your father would have been happy on this day, he was always hoping to recruit you one day." Yuan said calmly with his usual air of authority.

"I shall make you proud…father if you are up there, I hope you approve." I said to the fluorescent tubing on the ceiling. Somehow I got the impression that he heard me and that's all that really matters.

Well that's the end of my longest one-shot ever, I hope it hasn't put anyone off reading it. If you could please leave a review and let me know what you thought and especially let me know what you thought of my OC addition, would you like to see him again in another fiction in the future as I have my next story kind of planned out and would love to have fan approval of it.

Well until next time.

Sayonara.


End file.
